VocaTalk
by Apocalyptic X-Terminator
Summary: Have you ever wanted to ask questions to any or all the vocaloids? Well, know you can! ANY of the vocaloids even, the Spanish ones!Ask the author! Don't miss this moment! PM or review a question/questions to the author. Author CAN speak Spanish! Don't wait!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so I thought What the Heck! I only have one story that's STILL in progress, I don't think that's good enough, so I thought of making something fun and worthy for your eyes. I got a lot more inspirations that I want to write so I thought of taking one more step towards good reviews. I hope you enjoy!**

VocaTalk

NEGATIVEplusPOSITIVETOMBOY- Welcome! Oh wait, I forgot no one is here yet.

WAIT! hold on! Before you go back to search for another story, Okay! I know I tricked you, I deserve a good slap in the face. But, PLEASE here me out! Okay as you know I am making some kind of Ask-the-Vocaloids-thing. Anyways I need your help! I promised all the vocaloids I'd give them questions for them to answer and if I don't, they'll kill me! I know you might not care but please I just need at least ONE measly question! I know you might not know me and that I shouldn't bring you into this, but come on!

If you can give me more than two you could save Kaito!

Oh yeah forgot to tell you that part. Kaito is in danger!

Meiko got seriously drunk, and poor Kaito is the victim.

SHE'S TORTURING HIM!

Miku: Don't worry Kaito! I'll save you!

Rin&amp;Len: How?

Miku: Of course with my . . . .

LEEK SWORD!

*Miku holds a leek sword up in the air*

NPT(If you don't who that is, it's the author, the one who told you about our crisis): Um . . . . Miku not to upset you or anything, but I think you need more power-ups to defeat Evil Meiko

Meiko: What did you call me?!

*NPT cowers in fear and hides behind the Kagamines*

NPT: Nnnoothing

Meiko: thought so

*Yanks Kaito's scarf making him choke*

Kaito: . . . . He . .lp .

NPT: Please help Miku get enough power-ups to defeat Meiko! Hurry! There is not enough time left! Oh in case you forgot, to help Miku you have to ask as many questions as you can. Even Stupid ones! You could even ask me!

Although I won't get any power-up. They'll just be transferred to Miku!

HELP!

Rin&amp;Len: Damn we get it!

Rin: Yeah, you don't have to scream like a retard!

NPT: You are just jealous because you guys aren't the main characters that get to save Kaito!

*Sticks out tongue*

*Rin tries to punch NPT but is being hold back by Len*

Rin: Let me at her! Len! Why don't you let me at her!? Why are you on her side!

Len: Rin, remember we can embarrass her later

Rin:*stops struggling* Oh Right.

NPT: Oh boy.

Meiko: Mwahahahaha*laughs evilly*

HURRY!

HELP!


	2. Chapter 2

NPT: SO . . . . . .Apparently only one commented. Not like I'm offended or insulted I understand people don't have time for reviewing my stories but I WILL STILL WORK HARD! Also, I thank Hikari Kanata for reviewing. Thank You!

Rin: Who's Hikari Kanata?

NPT: The one who reviewed, idiot! NOW! kneel down in thanks!

*yanks Rin's head to the ground and is in a bow down postion*

NPT &amp; Rin: Thank You Hikari Kanata!

Rin:*stands up and dusts herself* Well, that's done. Hey where's Miku, Kaito and the rest of our gang gone?

NPT: I think their still in the fantasy realm.

Rin: STILL! How many questions did that Hikari something ask?

NPT: RESPECT!*hits Rin in the head* To answer your question she asked 2 questions, and that means Miku has 2 upgrades and she now has armor and a stronger leek sword.

Rin: really?

NPT: Yeah! Isn't that great :)

Rin: Guess so

NPT: Let's answer the first question- What are the Kagamines going to do to embarrass NPT?

*gulps*

*Rin smirks evilly*

Rin: I need to get Len for this

~Later~

Rin: brought him!

Len:Hi

*crowd claps, fangirls shriek*

Rin and Len: When did they get here?

NPT: While you were gone, I made some posters and, well, here are the results.

Rin: Wait, what is that song?

NPT: Oh! whenever a vocaloid or vocaloids come in a random song that the vocaloid or vocaloids created comes on, aren't I a genius?

Rin: Oh but why this song?!

NPT: Why not?

Len: Rin really feels connected with her songs and all of that junk and she hates this song because she says 'that it leaves everything in a cliffhanger and she wants to know what happens next and since there was no sequel to the song, she blames the bloody music corporation'

NPT: Sheesh, that bad? I only played ' Karakuri Burst' because you guys were both in it.

Len: You could have picked another song! Me and Rin made a lot of songs together

NPT: Yeah, but I especially liked that song

Rin: Whatever, let's just answer the questions.

Len: What was the question?

Rin: Embarrassing NPT

Len: OOOOOhhhh! Got it! Well, we can't tell that! It's supposed to be a surprise!

Rin: Yeah, Although the April Fools' prank was hilarious!

Len: yeah!

Len and rin: You could have seen NPT's face in the morning, and when NPT screamed in shock! BEST DAY EVER!

*Len and Rin high-fived*

IA: So what did you do to her?

Rin, Len, NPT: IA WHEN DID YOU GET HERE!

IA: Some minutes ago, didn't you hear the music?

Rin: Sorry, we were flashbacking. What was the song?

IA: Six Trillion Years and an Overnight Story

NPT:Yay! IA's here!

*NPT glomps IA*

Rin and Len: Sorry folks NPT loves IA, don't worry boys, NPT isn't in love in that kind of mushy kissy kind of way just . . . . NPT admires IA.

Rin: And GUMI

Len: Yeah, and GUMI. But the prank was that we actually drew on her face,

A MUSTACHE!

*Roll on the floor laughing*

NPT: Anyways, next question- Are there gonna be more characters coming in?

Of course there are!

Rin and Len: I guess that's it!

NPT: Yeah

Rin: We gotta go

NPT: Where?

Len: Fantasy realm

NPT: Okay

Rin: Hey, NPT

NPT: Yeah?

Rin: How old are you? and, are you a boy or a girl?

NPT: Why? Are you falling in love with me already?

Rin:NO!

NPT: Why you asking then?

Rin: Just because

NPT: Sorry can't tell. Lips sealed.

IA: Why not? You act like a boy, dress like a boy, your face is in that mask all the time, and your voice has this girlish tint to it, but we don't know!

NPT: Sorry, can't tell even to my favorite vocaloid

IA: FINE! YOU'LL SPILL THE BEANS SOMEDAY! I'LL BE WAITING!

NPT: 'Kay BYE guys!

(And you too, readers!)

Xb

L


	3. Chapter 3

NPT: Okay I read some of the reviews, and I am actually happy that VocaTalk is advancing. So today we have some vocaloids coming in. SO LET US BEGIN WITH THE QUESTIONS!

Kaito! Miku! Get your butts down here!

*Kaito and Miku come in*

*Cantarella plays*

NPT: Guys, sit down. now you probably now Kaito . . .

*crowd whispering, some nodding, others asking, "Who's he?"*

*camera shows Kaito's deppressed upset face*

NPT: You also probably know MIKU HATSUNE!

Crowd: YES!

*World Is Mine plays*

NPT: Anyways, First question, from WonderRin to Kaito- May I have your ice cream? Please?

Kaito: . . . . .

NO! You will never get my ice cream! IT'S MINE! MINE! and mine only, you will never get my ice cream! You don't even know where my special and secret stash of ice cream that's hidden somewhere secret! Nobody does!

hahahahahahahahahahahahahah!

NPT: You mean in your bedroom under the bed inside your mini refrigerator.

Kaito: No-wait . . . WHAT! HOW DO YOU KNOW!

NPT: Eh . . .well I was bored, so I was just snooping around the vocaloid's room, also theirs a sign that points under your bed stating 'Kaito's Special Secret Stash of Ice Cream [ or as Ilike to call it KSSSIC] So I just followed the sign and ta-da now I know where your KSSSIC is. Also, you have no common sense, your stash is called a secret for a reason, it's like you want others to really find your _secret _stash, and if you don't take away that sign and don't guard your stash then someone like WonderRin might sneak up at night to take it! [To WonderRin- read the bold at the end of the chapter PLEASE!]

Kaito*whining*: Oh . . . .You don't have to be that harsh!

NPT: Shouldn't I be though?

Now, 2 questions from . . . oh what do we have here it's . . . . Hikari Kanata again! Are you going to become a frequent visitor? First question, for Miku! Miku now you got 3 more power-ups which means you've got five in total!

Miku: I know that! I can do simple math like that!

NPT: sorry. *shrugs*. Oh! If you don't understand what we are doing here just go back to the first chapter! Now to explain. Kaito is still Meiko's prisoner, but I begged Meiko, yeah I know begging sounds so weak but what could I do! Meiko was staring at me with that fierce glare that I JUST had to beg! , so I begged her to let me borrow Kaito. Meiko is still in the Fantasy realm so she can't hear me and thank goodness she isn't here! If Miku gets ten or more she can reach FULL POWER to fight Meiko I might even write about it, though I'm not good at writing at such stuff, since I'm still an amateur.

Okay enough about this, the question is-Does Miku have a thing for Kaito?

Crowd: OOOOH!

Miku:*blushing* Shut up!

NPT: So do you?

Miku: Stop teasing! I . . . . . . Okay! Fine I do!

NPT:*smirking*Reallly?

Miku*blushing red as a tomato or maybe more*yeah I do

Kaito: . . . . .

NPT: So Kaito what do you feel about the confession? *still smirking*

Kaito*whispering* I like Miku too.

NPT: Can't hear you! OH! Look at the time! I'll let you guys have some alone time

*presses a button, Miku and Kaito fall down a trap door on the floor*

Crowd: Booooo!

NPT: Sorry! But if you want to know what happens I might write about it! *winks*

IA! Rin! Come in!

*IA and Rin walk in*

*INSANITY plays*

NPT: Sit down please.

So question two, well it doesn't say to who but we three will try to answer it!

What is IA's and the Kagamine's role in the story?

Well, Not to sound rude, or anything, but the title kind of states it all. I thought I wrote what this was all about in the first chapter. But since my throat hurts, I'll let Rin and IA do the talking for me.

Rin and IA: YOU'RE JUST LAZY!

NPT: So?

Rin: Well, this is a kind of talk show

IA: Yeah, but with all the vocaloids in it!

Rin: NPT also says that she will also add asking questions to the UTAU's

IA: This talk show is basically that you ask questions to the Vocaloids or UTAUs and we will try to answer them for you.

Rin: That simple!

NPT: Thanks guys I drank some water I'm alright now

Rin and IA: Your welcome! Bye!

NPT: BYE!

* Kaito comes in*

NPT: 'Sup Kaito

Kaito: Why are you always so mean to me NPT?

NPT: Well, I like you, when I trust someone I act like my true self. Instead of the nice, quiet, hard-working, deceiving, glasses girl Andy I am the rude, kind-of-hyper, laugh-a-lot, liar, just-kidding, slacker, but still with glasses Andy

Kaito: Who's Andy?

NPT: ME IDIOT!

Kaito: Your name is Andy?

NPT: Yeah

Kaito: If your name is Andy, then you're a boy right?

NPT:*laughs* You never know

Kaito: Can all of the Vocaloids then call you Andy?

NPT: Guess so

Kaito: OKAY GUYS WE ARE NOW GOING TO CALL NPT, ANDY FROM NOW ON!

NPT: IDIOT! Don't be loud! *hits Kaito in the head*

Kaito: Since, you don't hate me. does that mean we are friends?

NPT: Weren't we?

Kaito: Yah, I just wanted to here those words. BYE!

NPT: The world need more of these kinds of people!

If only I wasn't friends with these kinds of people then maybe I could leave them more easily and not worry about them

*sighs*

**Anyways, to WonderRin I'm sorry if I used you when I was yelling at Kaito in case you felt that you hated me! I just needed an example for Kaito.**

BYE!


	4. Chapter 4

Andy: Okay, well I was pretty much bored, so I checked my reviews thinking that they were going to be the same. Though, I was surprised that there were a lot who reviewed. I almost cried out! BUT! I will not let any tears fall! I was so excited and so were the Vocaloids! Yippee! Anyways let's start! I will call the Vocaloids that were asked questions, so come in Rin!

*Rin comes in*

*Abstract Nonsense plays*

Len!

*Len comes in*

*Fire Flower plays*

SeeU!

*SeeU comes in*

*Alone comes on*

Kaito and Miku!

*Kaito and Miku come in*

*Cendrillon plays*

And FINALLY! IA!

*IA comes in*

*Chord Liner is heard*

Wow! I'm out of breath! So first question from WonderRin! Yay! I'm glad you forgave me!

Len: Forgave you for what?

Andy: None of your beeswax! *sticks out tongue* So the question is for Rin and Len so- **What is you guys' favorite romantic song that you sang together?**

Rin and Len: . . . . . . Probably Butterfly On your Right Shoulder

Rin: Yah! the name's cool and the PV's we made weren't half bad. I liked the costumes!

Len: Yeah I didn't like Romeo and Cinderella I looked too much of a pervert

Rin: LOL

Andy: Okay! Oh! Kaito, WonderRin says that she still is going to steal your ice cream

Miku: Were are you going Kaito?

Kaito: HOME! What if she found MY secret stash! Bye Guys!

Andy: So, next question! From Hikari Kanata. Yay! I'm so glad my story has advanced because of you! First question- **What happened in the trap door between Kaito and Miku?** Good question I will make a one-shot about it when I have time, maybe I could PM you when I write about it, though I might forget :s. Second- **Does Len have a thing for Rin?** Ah sweet Love! I love these questions it truly makes me giddy with excitement knowing such secrets *evil smirk*

Rin: You TRULY are weird

Len: . . . . .

Andy: Why are you so quiet Len?

Len: . . . . . I . . . . . I . . . .guess

Rin: What!?

Len: I . . . .

Andy: Speak up Len! You know what? You guys have to figure this out alone, sooooo *presses button and trap door opens* Problem solved!

Crowd: BOOOOOO!

Andy: Whatever. If you want to know what happens then read the story that I am going to make someday called Trap Door

IA: Where'd you come up with the name?

Andy: It's obvious. I think even the readers would have already known the tittle.

Next question for . . . . .me. . . . well . . . .I haven't been asked much questions so thank you-** What's your favorite song by IA?**

"3 Well, I love many! Why is it such a hard question! Seriously, I'm sorry, but I can't answer that because I don't have an answer

Jill: That's the best excuse?

Andy: Where'd you pop out?

Jill: . . . . A magician never reveals her secrets!

Andy: You're not a magician you're a trickster!

Jill: Yeah, but who made me that way?

Andy: Me

Jill: See?

Andy: WHATEVER! NEXT QUESTION! from Nishina wow new person. Hi!-**Are you in this Vocaloid Talk are twincest?** I am sorry but I don't understand but if you're asking me if there is twincest between the Vocaloids, really I am a very bad at writing twincest so I can't guarantee that any Vocaloids are incestuous. Though if you are a Len Rin incest fan I respect you! I know it sounds gross to some people but Len and Rin make it work! Anyways I will tell Len that you are a fan of his! Sorry, if I did not answer your question thoroughly!

IA: Thank You for being one of my fans sometimes I feel like I have none

Andy: IA your so nice and formal! *hugs IA*

Anyw-

Kaito: I came!

Andy: Nobody really needed to know that

Kaito: eh! Why you so mean? I thought we were friends!

Andy: YOU INTERRUPTED ME!

Kaito: I didn't mean to.

Andy: Whatever. So another new person who reviewed, Yay! Today is a day of surprises! Anyways Isabella-Chan asked 2 questions. The first, **When will Kaito and Miku have babies?** Oh! I was asking myself that question as well! So? What'd you have to say? Miku? Kaito?

Miku and Kaito: 0/0*red as tomatoes*

Miku: Why . . . . . why . . . .w . would . . .s . s .someone ask THAT!

Kaito: Y-yeah!

Andy: *smirks* Well have you thought at least about having teal and blue-haired babies?

Miku: YOU PERVERT!

Andy: Fine since Kaito is my best friend I'll ask him instead. Kaito, have you thought about it?

Kaito: A. . . .a . . bit

Andy: KNEW IT! You have such a perverted mind!

Anyways, next question,** Do Len and Rin love each other in THAT kind of way?**

Aaaah! If only Rin and Len were here! Imagine their faces! I think they do like each other in THAT kind of way. I mean, come on! They're 14! They are teenagers now so I think they are not that innocent anymore. Anyways, I think I like you Isabella- Chan you are a LenxRin shipper, we Kagamine fans gotta stick together. I also like to pair Kaito and Miku and Luka and Gakupo I got started with the LukaxGakupo thing ever since I heard Go Google It. Awesome Song! ''3

Rin and Len: WE CAME BACK!

Andy: Hi! You could have come back earlier

Rin: We could, If you hadn't put a freaking maze there! We spent almost half an hour down there we were even shouting for help! Also, it was dark down there!

Andy: No it wasn't. There was a light switch on the right corner and there was a button that folded the maze and you didn't have to walk your way through there.

Len and Rin: . . . . .We walked, exhausted, and tired, and you JUST know told us that! You could have told us that before we went in the maze!

Andy: I forgot *shrugs*

Rin : I. Hate. You.

Andy: I've been told that in various occasions. Questions from EvilFlowerz. First, **If I ask questions Miku will power up?** Yes. In the next chapter I might tell how many upgrades were given because I'm lazy right now. 2. **Is IT TRUE that Rin and Len are mirror images are not brother-sister?**

Good question. But maybe you have heard others say what I am about to say to you right now but in MY opinion they are mirror images and not twins because of their last names, 'mirror sound' is what Kagamine means. I think, I have no time to Google it, Okay! But some people like to insist that they are siblings or twins but they might not. I've asked Boss about it but he just said he has no time for such nonsense! MEANIE!

IA: You've met Master!?

Andy: Yeah he is always busy

Rin: Have you ever seen his face

Andy: No he always hides it, somehow. Even in broad daylight!

Len: Like you.

Andy: Yeah, but I wear a mask! There's a difference. Anyways, to #3:** Do you have any crazy obsessions with a food like the Vocaloids?**

Rin and Len: We wouldn't call them 'crazy'

Andy: Not really. I like mostly anything, but one of my favorite treats are cream puffs! YAY! I also like kiwis, melons [NOT Watermelons], and blueberries! Though my friends don't like them.): TRAITORS! But, No, I don't. Sorry!

#5: [ I skipped the 4th one because I already answered it as best as I could; if you have more questions, please PM me, I will try to answer when I can] For SeeU!** What was your song Hide and Seek all about?**

*Hide and Seek plays*

SeeU: Well, I felt in a really bad mood so I looked out my window and saw some kids running around and all. I got inspiration. At first I was deciding it'd be a more happy and hyper song and I did the lyrics but somehow since I was in a foul mood I guess I turned it sadistic and creepy. It was a kind of mistake. But the answer pretty much lies in the title.

Andy: I think it was a good song

SeeU: Thank you *blushes*

Andy: Eh . . . SeeU you don't get much words of praise or affection do you?

SeeU: Not really

Andy: *glomps SeeU* Don't worry SeeU! I'll be your friend. Geez! You're so soft and adorable!

Rin: QUESTION 4!

**Rin and Len, can you perform Trick or Treat?**

Len: Wouldn't be bad *shrugs*

Rin: For the fans.

Rin and Len: Let's do this!

_Deeper, deeper, you come into the forest, pulled by a voice so sweet  
Come on, come on, you want to go even deeper to meet  
Quickly, quickly, come as fast as your little legs can run into the dark  
Come on, come on, it'll be so fun, let's play a game, on your mark!_

This cinnamon stick is a wonderful magic stick  
Imagine that you're drowning in the sweetest syrups  
Dreams relieve of you of problems and sorrows that make you weep  
Because they are heaven-made, have one and fall asleep  
But they are only good if you are surrounded by hallucinations  
When you take the blindfold off, there's no more pleasant creations  
You will see that your hands are tied and bound, dragging at my heels  
You've already given up, don't take it back, it's a deal

Ahh...

Sometimes we see the shine of doubt flickering on the double edged knife  
A faultless love does not exist, there's no perfect feeling in this life  
Through a hole in the blindfold, there was something I thought I'd never see  
Lantern shadows that grew at night unconsciously frightened me  
My, my, you bad kid, how dare you wake so early  
If your blindfold comes off, then should I blind you instead?  
Hey look, you're laughing, now isn't that the cutest sight?  
But you still wear lies, so let's get back to our play tonight

"Hey..." "Give me that..?.." "Giggle..."

Why are you trembling in front of me like a scared little mouse?  
Milk is what you want because it made you well at your own house?  
This is my domain, my place where it's just as warm as any place  
I'll just toll what's in your pocket, now you should not lose any face  
Give me that, quickly, quickly, just give it here right now  
Don't ask why or when or where, you don't even need to know how  
Eat these sweets, they tempt you into believing false hospitality  
Give me that, quickly, just give it here right now to me

_**The End?**_

Crowd: *Claps and whistles*

Andy: **[These lyrics are not mine! The only part I did NOT copy and paste is the 'The End?' part, okay so don't call me a stealer!]**That was good! Okay next reviewer, from Gabriella, **Aren't you guys gonna save Kaito?**

IA: Talking about that, where is Kaito?

Andy: Probably in the clutches of Evil Meiko!

Rin: Then what about Miku?

Andy: Probably preparing herself for the next battle. THE FINAL BATTLE! Well, it only took us 4 chapters to receive 10 reviews, although I find that a great accomplishment! I think it kind of went to fast, But even though Kaito will be free and Meiko will be sober, You could still ask us questions. Vocaloids and UTAU's included. Me and Jill too. We ARE going to save Kaito!

ALL VOCALOIDS: HURRAY!

Andy: FInally, Last but certainly not least, EvilOrganGes!

Rin: Really? I thought at first it read EvilORANGES!

Andy: Nope! The question is for Rin,** Why don't you run over Meiko with your Road(a) Roller?**

Rin: BECAUSE OF MASTER!

Andy: What'd he do?

Rin: He hid and took away my Road Roller!

Andy: Why?

Rin: Me and Len where taking our daily ride, when this idiot was crossing the street and didn't hear the rumbling of our road roller, he was too late to get to the other side and got ran over by us! Master gave us a big talk about being careful and blah blah blah but as a 'lesson' he took away our road roller! ;-; He also made us visit the stupid guy, give him a gift, and apologize! Seriously! And the idiot was smiling all the time! Also, he didn't look bad at all, except for a cast for his whole body he looked fine!

Andy: YOU CALL THAT 'FINE'!

Rin: Yeah, he seemed fine, smiling all the way through our visit! Heck! He even asked for a picture!

Andy: Wow! You seemed pissed out.

Rin: .. . . . . . . . . Whatever. . . .

Andy: Anyways, Thank You for listening! Bye Bye!

. . . . .

. . . . . .

. . .. . . . . . .

IA: Hey, Andy, Who was that girl, Jill?

Andy: Why? You Jealous?

IA: NO! Just wondering!

Andy: She's a present

IA: Huh?

Andy: Master created her for me, her personality is a bit snappish and rock hard but she is really caring though she doesn't know it, if I tell her she'd be calling me 'Idiot' for the rest of my days!

IA: You guys seem like friends

Andy: We are although we don't like to show it.

She also might be in some of my stories helping out, though she might be any age and have a different personality than what I just described. She can sing too. She doesn't look like it. Her specialty are rock songs, but she has many kinds of tones in her voice depending on the song. An example is SiGrE, her song might change to a kind of mature tone. Jill STRONG is the tone that I like to call it. She isn't good at singing high notes like Rin or Miku, that's why Master doesn't let her sing.

IA: Sad. She must feel lonely

Andy: No! She has me and her guy friend, Jack. Jill is strong. I know it!

IA: You have faith in her don't you?

Andy: Yeah! Well, bye! I don't like talking about emotional stuff like that.

**IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS OR COMMENTS, PM OR REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

Andy: GOMEN! (SORRY!) *Kneels down* I'm sorry, but I had a LOT of stuff to take care of! So that's why I couldn't answer all your questions. The Vocaloids kept on telling me that I should but I was too busy-

Rin: Yeah right! Like they'll believe that! What Andy is talking about, by busy she meant taking exams, doing homework, and also reading manga and watching anime!

Andy: You can't blame me for that! As fellow reviewers you guys can understand. Right?

Jill: Maybe. But some think it as unacceptable, your an author for pete's sake!

Yuki: *walks in* Who's Pete?

Jill: No one

Yuki: Then why is it for pete's sake?

Jill: Never mind. Anyways, you are an author! You are here to entertain people. To show them another world which they have never seen before! You write stories because you love to write, right?

Andy: Yes

Jill: Well then by becoming an author you now have new responsibilities. You knew this and made your first story. I saw how happy you were when you saw your first review and people asking for you to update, are you going to give up that happiness!?

Andy: NO! You're right! ok, I'll do my best! So, let's see. Ah! Great! I've never done this before but, Let's bring all the vocaloids!

*Bad Apple comes on*

*Teto, Neru, Miku, Rin, Len, Kaito, Luka, Gackupo, Gumi, IA, Meiko*

Andy: Okay, guys. Have a seat. Now our first questions from: WonderRin! YaY! This is the first time someone called my story funny! Thank you! First question to TETO!

Teto: *eating bread* huh? You called me?

Andy: WonderRin asks you: How much French bread do you have?

Teto: Like a LOT! Enough to feed me for like 1 month and believe me I eat bread like 6 times a day so if you do math you get, like, IDK, Jill do the math for me!

Jill: I guess it'd be, since the maximum is 31 days in a month, 6x31= 186. You have 186 mounds of French bread.

Teto: And, I hate to be compared to that ice-cream retard, but I ALSO, have a secret stash, though mine is in a safe with a lock that no one can crack. HA! I'M A GENIUS!

Kaito: Hey!

Andy: Well genius Teto, WonderRin asks you: Can I have French bread?

Teto: I hate sharing! But if she's a true fan of French bread, she'll know the whole history of French bread. WonderRin do you accept the challenge or are you not worthy to be called a French bread fan!? HUH?

Andy: I think she just went to full challenge mode. When she turns like that no one can stop her. Teto, take a break.

Teto: No. I'll back down, I'll be a good girl because my Master told me if I was, he'd give me a chance to sing my new song I wrote.

Jill: Well, don't break a promise

Teto: OK

Andy: Next, for Neru: How many contacts do you have saved on your phone?

Neru: . . . .

Andy: Neru?

Neru: . . . . wait. . . . . there I texted back. The question was how many contacts I have on my darling phone?

Andy: Yeah.

Neru: Well who wants to know?

Andy: WonderRin

Neru: Well, it's obvious. Use common sense, girl. If I'm always texting, I must have like a bazillion, right? Anyways I won't tell. But I'm pretty sure I have more that you.

Andy: Neru, you don't have to be that mean you know!

Neru: I know. stop telling me that, old hag

Andy: Why-

Jill: Neru, you can't possibly call her that she's younger that you

Neru: Whatever. I can be mean whenever I want. Talking about that, you guys are rude. Didn't you notice Haku is here?

Andy: Sorry. Haku, my deepest apologies to you

Haku: It's alright

Meiko: Hey, drinking buddy! *hugs Haku*

Andy: NEXT AUTHOR! Pikachu550. New reviewer? I'm happy to have a lot! You call robots cool, I call half-human- half-robots AWESOME! I'll calm down has 3 questions: for Len, Miku, and Rin. First for Len: How come you did 'weird' things to Rin in 'Spice'?

Len: . . . . .I actually didn't. I mean, you saw the PV, but it was just a song, and it was very popular so they decided to make a PV. One nut case in the crew decided to make me have this kind of love for Rin and all. But I didn't do anything to others or Rin. I actually just made these awkward positions, and then with the computer made me look like a playboy. Though me and Rin are in that line of friends and something more

Rin: LEN! Don't say it so casually!

Andy: Let the boy say what he wants.

Meiko: Right. Ah, youth. How rejuvenating

Haku: Meiko, you're not that old

Andy: Second question to Miku: Would you ship yourself with Len?

Miku: No. Len is like a little brother to me. Also, if I suddenly fell in love with Len, Rin would probably hate me.

Gumi: So?

Miku: SO!? You can't say that! Rin won't model for me some of the dresses that I sometimes buy especially for her!

Gumi: You sound like a lolicon

Miku: But, Rin is way too cute!

Len: Can't argue with that

Rin: *blushing*

Andy: Rin, if Len ever dumps you, at least you know that there are other guys who would love to have you

Len &amp; Rin: I would/ Len would never do such a thing!

Andy: If you say so. Third question for Rin: If Len was the only person on earth and you HAD to repopulate the earth, would you?

Rin: 0/0 . . . . . . . . .Depends how urgent the situation is, but, we are definitely too young to have something like 'that'!

Gumi: But I want blonde babies!

Rin: Well, I want to think about it first

Andy: Would you do 'that' with Rin, Len?

Len: Maybe. But I'm not like those other teenagers,I want for Rin to be on the same page as me. But, we are not that ready.

Andy: You know, if you keep on saying that, then one of your fan girls would probably kidnap you during your wedding

IA: Possibly Tei

Len: Oh, please no!

Rin: Don't worry Len, I'll protect you!

Len: Aren't I supposed to say that to you?

Rin: I'm not the one with the yandere fan girl crazily in love

Len: You've got a point

Andy: Next reviewer. Gabriella! Another? Today's my lucky day! Okay. Gabriella asks: What is your favorite song? Why?

To all Vocaloid.

IA: I'd say Six Trillion Years and Overnight Story. It's actually a sweet story, about a boy that has been rejected and hated by society, put in chains. Then suddenly a mysterious girl comes, he doesn't know her name, but they escape together. She shows him kindness and happiness although, I forgot what happens in the end

Teto: Probably, Kasane Territory, it talks about me and I LOVE myself!

Neru: Stop Nagging Me

Andy: I'll stop nagging you if you just say your favorite song!

Neru: That's what I'm saying, Stop Nagging Me is my favorite. I have it as a ringtone even.

Andy: Why do you like it?

Neru: Because it pretty much says what I think about . . . . .some people . . . . ., anyways don't disturb me anymore!

Andy: Fine. *sticks out tongue*

Miku: The Disappearance of Hatsune Miku. It was my best song yet, that reached a lot of views. This one Master let me do all myself, without telling me to change anything, and like Neru and Teto's song, I actually like it because it has some of my thoughts in the song.

Rin: I like all my songs, but Meltdown was a total success. It has a nice beat although the meaning about it is how the character in the story wanted to kill a burden from her past, which represents the little girl, you'd understand if you saw the PV

Len: I can't decide. Either Prisoner or Fire Flower I like them both. I like Prisoner because it had a good story line about a prisoner that fell for a sick girl and Fire Flower, well I sang it to Rin, and that was the song that I sang to her on our first date.

Gumi: Wait. Wasn't Prisoner also the song that Andy cried saying, "How sad" while blowing her nose?

Rin: Yeah

Andy: It was sad!

Luka: Lie is a good one. I sang it in English it's messed up, but I like the lyrics

Gackupo: Joker. I think it was a creepy song, but it was really good

Kaito: Judgment of Corruption. Don't ask me why though.

Gumi: First Love Picture Book. It's a nice story of first love

Meiko: Twilight Homicide Song or Escape of Salmhofer the Witch. When I sang them they got stuck to me.

Haku: Daughter of White. The woman with white hair was thought of as an outcast, so am I

Luka: Come on, Haku, you are not an outcast, it's just that some people like to hurt others that are weak like you, Haku. Don't let harsh words hurt you.

Haku: *sniffs* Ok. Thank you

Andy: What about you, Yuki?

Yuki: I like Miku's World is Mine

Miku: *hugs Yuki* You're so cute~!

Andy: THAT was long! Ooh! Gabriella asks me a question: Who is your favorite Vocaloid Ship?

I hate to say it, but I guess I go with LenxRin.

Rin &amp; Len: Well, we already knew that . . . . .

Meiko: SHE IS A KAITOxMEIKO SHIPPER! Why would I ever like a moron like him!? Something must be wrong with Gabriella's head.

Luka: Calm down.

Meiko: I will, when I learn where she lives.

Andy: That's creepy, let me just ignore the killing intent you have. Next reviewer is, Hikari Kanata! Our frequent visitor. Is it really becoming popular? Don't get too addicted *winks*. First question: What does Gackupo feel towards Luka?

Luka: Go Google that.

Gackupo: I love her

Luka: Shut up. If you say those words one more time I'll take away all your eggplants and cut your ponytail during the night

Gackupo: It doesn't matter even if you take all my eggplants and shave me bald, I'd still say I love you because I do. Whatever you wish, even if it's something impossible, I will give to you.

Luka: STUPID! Don't say unreasonable things!

Gumi: Yeah, brother. It'd be really disturbing to see you bald. *shivers*

Andy: Poor Gackupo. Next question, I hate to stay in this conversation long because at the end Luka will lose her calm and run away from here. #2: What is IA's favorite song which changed her life?

IA: Probably when I started to sing a bit of the Kagerou Project. They really changed my life. Some of them were fun to sing like Yuukei Yesterday and Kisaragi Attention. But some were deep like Outer Science and Konoha's State of the World that I did with Miku.

Miku: I remember

IA: The series is quite messed up too.

Rin: Oh! I think I know what Kagerou Project you are talking about! It's the Jin series, right?

IA: I think so. Why?

Rin: Andy is into that series. She read the manga. I also think she's watching the anime.

Andy: WE SHOULDN'T BE TALKING ABOUT THIS NOW! Next question! Why does Miku like leeks?

Miku: Easy. They are very healthy and have a lot of nutrients. They belong to the part of the vegetable family called the Allium vegetables which also include garlic and onions therefore might have the same health benefits. vegetables that have allium should be part of your everyday meal. They have a more delicate and sweeter flavor than onions. Leeks were also prized by the Greeks and Romans by its beneficial effect on the throat.

Andy: Wow. Seems you did research.

Miku: They're my favorite, of course I did.

Andy: Now, I really want to try some leeks

Miku: I could share with you my leeks that I'm going to have for lunch

Andy: 'kay.

4th question: What are Rin and Len's favorite song which they sang together?

Rin: I like Seasonal Feathers

Len: I liked Magical Mirror

Andy: I liked both

Rin &amp; Len: You like almost every song!

Andy:*shrugs*

Anyways, ooh! A question for me! #6: What do you love about the whole Vocaloid group?

All Vocaloids: Yeah what do you like about us?

Andy: Your songs.

Gumi: We know that, tell us something we don't know.

Andy: Your different personalities. How when I ask a simple question, you guys have different answers. It's interesting.

Jill: First words I ever heard that come from you and sound pretty good.

Andy: There's more where that came from.

Jill: I'd rather not hear stupid debates like 'Humans should have 9 lives like cats do'.

Andy: But, admit it, it really made you think about it

Jill: The only thing I thought was how ridiculous you sounded

Andy: MEANIE! Hikari Kanata asks you this: What do you personally think of Andy?

Jill: Andy's stupid, rude, ill-mannered, crazy, weird, a liar, and also never really uses her brain and has weird hobbies

Andy: You just broke my heart! *laughs* Jill, you were very descriptive of me.

Don't worry, Hikari, about your comments, 'the more the merrier', right?But enough of laughs, another new reviewer, someonewhoexist, asks Len: Does Len love Miku?

Len: I wouldn't say that to be honest, when we were first created I guess I had a bit of a crush on Miku because she was very friendly to us, and I thought she was perfect, but me and Rin did a few songs and I started to fall for Rin. Rin, when we were created, liked Kaito, and I think she developed feelings for me a bit later. I think of Miku as a big sister as she thinks of me as a little brother.

Andy: So Rin, do you feel jealous knowing that Len's first love wasn't you?

Rin: No. I'm completely chill. I had a crush on Kaito, like Len said. So he wasn't my first love, although he is my first boyfriend.

Andy: "3. I somehow wanted some drama. Too bad. Second question: Who does Gumi have a crush on?

Gumi: When I was small, I liked this guy named *****. Although he was really mean to me and ignored me. But to be really honest I have none. Although I sing a lot of love songs.

Andy: Oh! Your love songs are very good!

Gumi: Thank You

Andy: Your Welcome. So question for both of you Miku and Kaito *smirks*

Miku: Oh, now I'm scared. When she smirks like that it's never good

Andy: someonewhoexist asks: What will Miku and Kaito name their babies? Have you guys ever thought about that?

Miku: *blushes* Actually, yes.

Andy: You have? Now I'm totally confused, when did you guys ever decide on things like that?

Miku: Long story short, we were bored and started to plan our future together.

Andy: What where your plans?

Kaito: To buy a house in the country, marry, and probably have 2 kids.

Andy: Wow.

Miku: Yeah. It'd be nice to have a boy and a girl. The girl would be named Sora or Akira.

Kaito: The boy would be named Yue or Kyo.

Andy: Nice names. You guys seem to be pretty sure about this. So, invite me to the wedding!

Miku: Don't know about that. We want all the Vocaloids to come and maybe a few celebrities and guests.

Andy: Whatever. To Teto: Does Teto stalk me?

Teto: Of course not! Why would I DO that! In your dreams, whoever you are. I would never do such an unruly thing. You bow down and apologize!

Andy: Sorry, someonewhoexist. Teto gets like that, when she hasn't gotten enough bread.

Andy: Anyways, new reviewer, KagamineLeRin! Yay! You ship Len and Rin too! So first question to Len: Have you even tried to rape Rin once? Len before you answer, answer carefully, if you say yes he's gonna kill you with his Nyan-cat Bazooka. Never mess with Nyan cats!

Len: Geez, you and KagamineLeRin are both weirdos. But, no I really haven't. We have very busy schedules, and we don't like to waste time. Also, I would only rape her if she wants to.

Rin: *blushes* Thank you, Len.

Andy: Never expected that answer. Well, I'm bored now, next question for IA: Do you have some feelings to IO, your genderbent?

IA: IO and I are actually in a kind of limbo. Maybe friends and maybe something else.

Andy: Really? Last time you said you guys were friends.

IA: That was a month ago.

Andy: Really? I thought it was last week.

IA: That was when I told you that I actually had feelings for IO.

Andy: My memory is a bit messed up. Sorry.

Lastly, a request. This is our first! To Bakaito (a.k.a Kaito): "GO AND BUY ME A LOT OF LEMONADE!"

Kaito: Why?

Andy: Kagamine's not finished. "OR I'LL MURDER UP, FEED YOU TO THE SHARK AND THROW YOU INTO A PIT OF LAVA!"

Kaito: Where's the nearest market?

Andy: Probably a mile away.

Kaito: Is it okay if I give Kagamine a bit of my ice cream?

Andy: When it was with WonderRin you said 'no', so why Kagamine?

Kaito: Because Kagamine will murder me!

Andy: So?

Kaito: YOU DON'T EVEN CARE?

Andy: I do. I want to know how much Kagamine will charge for me to see that.

Kaito: You're paying to see that!

Andy: Yeah. Depends how much, though.

Kaito: Whatever. I'll get him a part of my ice cream if that cheers him up. Andy you are SO mean!

*dashes out of the room*

Miku: Why were you so mean?

Andy: I was teasing! But, if you want I'll apologize after this.

Rin: That's good.

Andy: Well, I guess that's it! Thank you for reviewing, guys! BYE! Oh! I want to say:

That's all Folks!

Andy: There. Got that of my chest. Now to apologize to Kaito.

**.**

**. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

*****knocks on door*

Andy: Look. Kaito, sorry for what I said about wanting to see you being tortured

Kaito: I sometimes wonder why you are so mean to me, Andy. You are pretty nice to almost everyone. Why not me? Do you hate me?

Andy: Of course not. I just like teasing you a lot. I like seeing all your expressions. I hate to say this, but sometimes I enjoy seeing others in pain. Sometimes I hurt people because I want to know if they also feel pain. If I am the only person that is real. Because sometimes everything seems fake. I hate myself. I'm so messed up.

*opens door*

Kaito: You feel like that?

Andy: Yeah

Kaito: Sorry I didn't know.

I forgive you.

Andy: *smiles* Great! Anyways, you are the only one I told this to, so, I'll kill you if you tell anyone, okay?

Kaito: Fine.

_Still harsh as ever._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Andy: Thank You, reviewers! I was actually glad how some of you asked me to update and keep writing. Thank you all for your support! I also want to especially thank Hikari Kanata for being our reviewer for almost every chapter.

Bye!

See you in the next chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

Andy: Hi, guys! NO! I am NOT dead!

Welcome to another chapter of VocaTalk! So, as you might have noticed I have changed my pen name or whatever you call it to 'Apocalyptic X-Terminator'. How did I think of this awesome name? Don't know. It just popped in my head but I think it's better than 'NEGATIVEplusPOSITIVETOMBOY' don't you think? Anyways, I won't make excuses today because you probably already heard of them and I do not have time for Jill's lectures. So let's go on with the questions!

Jill: YOU IDIOT! You forgot to call them!

Andy: Oh, yeah. Sorry.

So, first, Meiko!

*Change Me comes on*

Haku!

*Depression of Cybernetics comes on*

Len!

*Spice! plays*

Rin!

*Soleil plays*

Miku!

*Ievan Polka comes on*

Kaito!

*Imitator plays*

Andy: Well, guys, sit down!

?:Ehem! We came here, and you won't introduce us!

Andy: Neru! Teto! What are you doing here?

Neru: I came here because Haku said she'd feel nervous.

Andy: And you, Teto?

Teto: Oh! I just tagged along!

Andy: Fine!

Neru and Teto!

*Jitter Doll comes on*

Now, did anybody else come?

Neru: Nope. Just us.

Andy: Okay! First reviewer! ChibiDialga! There are a bunch of new reviewers! I'm so happy!

Jill: That sounded so fake.

Andy: It's not! Everyone's reviews make me happy, since it means my stories are progressing.

Anyways, first question: **A lot of the characters from the Kagerou Project look like Vocaloids? Are you actually those guys in disguise?**

Miku: Nope. Don't think so. After all me and IA were the only ones who had the privilege to actually sing Jin's songs. And I don't THINK they were ever based on the Vocaloids.

Meiko: That makes sense. After all, I do not fit the character of Ayano much.

Neru: We can tell.

Meiko: Shut up!

Andy: Woah! Calm down Meiko! Next question:** Mei-chan, how come half of your songs are so depressing?**

Meiko: What you have a problem with that!?

Haku: I think she is just curious.

Meiko: Oh, um . . . . . well, I usually write those songs while I am drunk. Depends on what type of drink I drink. But usually all my good songs come when I drink my precious sake.

Neru: Makes sense.

Meiko: If you don't shut your trap, I'll shut it for you!

Andy: Neru! Stop it!

Neru: You can't make me!

Andy: TETO!

*Teto attacks Neru from behind and puts tape in her mouth and ties her hands together with rope*

Teto: Mission accomplished, sir!

Andy: Great! I'll answer the 3rd question for you, ChibiDialga: Why this show so good!

Because I am an awesome person and a great comedian!

Jill: You aren't!

Andy: I AM!

Teto: You wish! Everyone absolutely loves me!

Neru: Mmmph!

Meiko: Put a sock on it!

Len: She can't. She already has tape in her mouth.

Andy: Guys, settle down. Next reviewer, TheUltimateShipper27! I feel like we get new reviewers every day! Anyways this is for Len! She says:** Len somebody needs to explain rape to you. You said you would rape Rin if she wanted it but Rape if without consent and sex is with consent.**

Len: Oh, I knew that! But, I also couldn't say that I never wanted to rape Rin.

Rin: LEN!

Jill: So you mean, That you have felt the urge to sometimes do 'it' with her?

Len: Yes, but I'd feel extremely guilty if I did it without her permission. I want us to be ready, and on the same page.

Andy: Well, that's very considerate of you! Next question: **If you could marry any Vocaloid which would you marry? (Don't worry, I'm a random person as well n_n)**

If it was a girl maybe Rin or IA, and if it was a guy Kaito or Len. But really, I have no romantic interest for them. So I don't think I would ever make fanfiction that is VocaloidxReader. It's just that I fail at that. I can imagine others just not myself.

Anyways, other reviewer! Natsuhuna Reina! Wow! Nice penname and pic. Okay so all of her questions are only for Rin and Len, sorry guys.

Meiko: Not like I care.

*Neru nods*

Andy: **To both mirror images-If Master has intended you to be officially twins, would you guys still love each other more than twins no matter what society thinks about twincest?**

Rin: . . . . . .

Len: Um . . .I don't know how to answer that question. Maybe. I mean if we we were actual twins, then maybe romance wouldn't have sparked between us? I mean, we could have been the lovable twins that stick together and that's it.

Andy: Well if you were, and you had an incestuous relationship, I and Natsuhuna Reina would support you!

Rin &amp; Len: Thanks. I guess

Andy: Now, To Rin: **If someone destroyed your road roller, what in the world would you do?** OOh that's a very sensitive topic, maybe-

Rin: I WOULD HUNT THEM DOWN, TORTURE THEM, KILL THEM UNBEARABLY SLOW AND PAINFULLY, RESURRECT THAT PERSON, AND BURY THEM ALIVE, SO WHEN THEY DIE, THEY WILL ASK FOR FORGIVENESS!

Miku: Calm down, Rin!

Andy: Told you. Rin gets a bit mad about that. Let's go to . . . . *drum roll* LEN!

**To Len: If Rin was gone, what are you going to do with your life without her? (Sorry! I just wanna know!)**

Len: I'd probably never be part of the Vocaloids, and live a miserable life never knowing who my soul mate was.

Miku: Aww!

Teto: You consider Rin your soulmate?

Len: Yes

Teto: But you guys are like . . . . .so different! . . . . It's like . . . . North and South or Water and Fire!

Andy: Don't opposites attract?

Teto: Shut up! I am making a point here!

Rin: Sure, we are different, but we like each other, so it's fine. It's like you and Ted.

Teto: . . . . . . Whatever.

Andy: Okay. Well I'm glad you are a hardcore RinxLen fan, because, I AM TOO! And I will make a lot of stories about them!

Anyways, OrangeCreme has a few questions. **Miku, if one day there is no more leeks on earth, what will you do?**

Miku: What the!? What is this question!? Of course the most obvious answer is-

Rin: To give up leeks, and find another vegetable to love?

Miku: No

Len: To kill yourself?

Miku: No! I will not do suicide!

Teto: Be a meat eater?

Miku: Of course not!

Teto: Bread eater, then?

Miku: NO! What I'm saying is that I'll just go to LEEK WORLD!

All Vocaloid: LEEK WORLD!?

Miku: Yeah

Andy: Is that in your dreams or something logical like that?

Miku: Nope.

Andy: Oh man! Miku's gone crazy! Let's go to another question.

**Rin and Len, do you guys get excited when you see an orange/banana in fruit ninja?**

Rin &amp; Len: What's fruit ninja?

Andy: So helpless. NEXT QUESTION! **Meiko, can you be nice to Kaito once?**

Meiko: Why the hell do you ask that?

Jill: Well you always seem to do the opposite

Rin: Don't you feel quilty?

Meiko: *looks at Kaito* You know, I really don't feel guilty at all. He is already used to it, anyways.

*All Vocaloids sweat drop*

Andy: Um ... Last but not least:  
**Rin and Len, who is your crush?**

Rin &amp; Len: We don't have crushes. We have each other.

Andy: Nice quick answer, guys.

Rin: Well we are already a couple.

Andy: Fine fine. Next question! Oh! It's Kagamine Lerin again! Well, let's get to it!

**To Haku and Meiko: How much sake do you drink?**

Haku: Um . . . . I would say-

Meiko: Who wants to know?

Andy: Kagamine Lerin

Meiko: Well, she should mind her own business! Who flipping cares!? That's a very personal ques-

Haku: We drink almost like 20 bottles of sake!

Meiko: HAKU!

Rin &amp; Len: Twenty!? Without passing out!?

Meiko: Of course! Don't you know, I'm the greatest sake drinker there ever was!

Jill: I don't think you should be proud of that.

Meiko: Shut it, Jill. I'm having my 15 moments of fame here

Andy: I hate to interrupt, but, SECOND QUESTION!

**To Len: If Tei tried to kill Rin at night, what would you do?**

Len: Tei? Who's Tei?

Rin: The one with the knife collection

Len: Her? I have no worries about that, she's in an asylum already.

Andy: She is? When did that happen?

Rin: Don't remember. But she had been brought to the asylum.

Meiko: I heard she was laughing all the way there. Except she cried when they told her that she couldn't bring her knives with her, or picture of Len

Haku: Poor Tei

Andy: Nevermind.

**To Rin: If Len DARES to cheat on you, would you use your roadroller to kill him?**

Len: I don't think-

Rin: Hell yeah! What do you think the road roller is for?

Len: I thought it was to flatten all those who anger you!

Rin: That's why.

Len: Oh. But Rin I'd never cheat!

Rin: You can never trust anyone

Len: But-

Andy: Sorry, but you guys are wasting time.

**To Kaito: IF you can invent an ice cream flavor, what would it be?**

Kaito: I would invent rainbow ice-cream!

Miku: Didn't they invent that already?

Kaito: But, it would be with all the ice-creams in the world!

Rin: Wouldn't that be disgusting?

Kaito: . . . . No. It won't.

Andy: I don't even want to imagine Kaito using his brain, it'd surely end up in disaster or worse, an explosion.

Meiko: I agree with Andy on that one.

Andy: Okay. Well, Note to Kagamine Lerin, sorry to write your gender wrong, that sounds wrong but you get what I mean (I have an old computer). Read this, Kaito. *hands computer to Kaito*

Kaito: Your Welcome. *passes to Len*

Len: Wait, WHAT?! Now she's getting me! What the hell!?

Andy: Hahahaha. Well, let the reviews keep on going! Guest has two questions for us today.

**Why are Miku and Kaito so embarrassed when you ask them love questions?** Oh, I had a question like that to. Care to explain?

Miku: Well, it's a bit awkward. . . . between us.

Andy: I thought it would habe been more awkward for Rin and Len. but apparently it's you two lovebirds

Kaito: Um . . . well, we still haven't had our first date yet.

Andy: Le gasp! Wait. Wait. Wait a minute. Let me get this straight, you guys are officially BF and GF but haven't had your FIRST date yet!

Rin: We already passed the kissing stage

Jill: Thank you for your declaration but it's not important right now.

Kaito: Yeah . . . but . . . .we are planning to . . . just that we have a bunch of songs we have to record and-

Andy: Well, it's settled. I will talk to Boss about it.

Miku: You mean Master, right?

Andy: Yeah, sure. But I am no Vocaloid.

Rin: True.

Andy: Okay, Guest has another question . . . . **why does**  
**Neru love her phone so much?**

Rin: I would think . . .because she has no life.

Miku: *chops Rin with a leek that magically appeared* Manners please!

Andy: Ugh, we are not getting anywhere with this. Teto, thank you for being so obedient, untie Neru. We need answers.

5 minutes later~

Neru: Apparently this 'Guest' person doesn't know the benefits of having a phone handy. Question to you 'Guest' ,or whoever you are, Do YOU have a phone? If you don't then that explains everything. A phone is like a small bundle with everything in it. I have unlimited text messages and calls. Internet. The usual. But, with a phone, you could take pictures of people embarrassing themselves or, even better make videos and post them on media websites, maybe even blackmail them. You could also take picture secretly of your *cough* crush *cough*. But anyways, with a phone anything is possible.

Rin: I bet that that's on your wallpaper

Neru: So NOT true. It's on my laptop screen

Andy: That was lengthy. Anyways, someonewhoexist is our last reviewer. First question for Neru again:**How long could you go without your phone, tops?**

Neru: I would say 5 minutes.

Andy: *evilly smirks* Wanna wager on that?

Neru: Sure. But it better be good.

Andy: If you can go without your phone for 5 minutes and 1 second long, then I will let you borrow Len as a slave and make him do whatever you want.

Len: Hey don't get me into this.

Andy: If you lose you buy me lunch for ONE month. Whatever I favor.

Neru: DEAL!

5 min. and 1 sec. later~

Neru: No way! I lost!

Len: Yes!

Neru: Give me back my phone.

Andy: Sure. Remember: Luuunch

Neru: Whatever.

Andy:To Miku:  
Why Kaito?

Miku: If you really want to know . . . .wait, didn't Andy right a story about why I liked Kaito?

Andy: Sort of. The story is 'Trapdoor'

Miku: See, then there you have it just read the crappy story.

Andy: Insulted. But why won't you tell them?

Miku: *whispers* Cause Kaito is here, and it's embarrassing to say it out loud

Andy: fine. *pouts*  
To Teto:  
Do people tease you about your hair?

Teto: Sure they did. Some new Vocaloids still do, they do look like drills, but if they make fun of me again, I will have NO mercy on them. *cackles darkly*

*Vocaloids shiver*

Andy: What did you do to them?

Len: You don't want to know.

Andy: Why?

Rin: It will scar you.

Andy: O-kay. Next:  
To Andy:  
What's your favourite food?

Oh yay! One about me! Favorite food. Damn it, I have a bunch! But basically I like almost anything that's edible. Although candy would be JOLLY RANCHERS! Next to that, SKITTLES!

**Oh, well this ended on a good note. Thank you for making me update. Sorry guys if I took MONTHS that seemed like YEARS, but, hey, you can't blame me. I got school. And stuff. **

**I also want to ask you fellow reviewers, that if you can please check out my other stories and review on them. Why? Because I'm stuck on my story, 'Enemies or Something more?', I need backup. Inspiration. You get the idea. Other thing, I have new ideas and inspirations that I would LOVE to share, so support me and excuse my bad stories and lack of updates. Be with me all the way! ;)**


End file.
